


Elle te sauvera.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [17]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Centième Nuit du FoF, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Romance, Slash, Song - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Conte des royaumes. Fin alternative de Elle te dévorera] : UA. Raiponce regarde Belle, mais cette fois-ci, cette dernière fait quelque chose de différent. Belle/Raiponce. Belle/Le Prince. Le Prince/Le Chasseur.





	Elle te sauvera.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elle te dévorera.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575697) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Univers parallèle" + faire une fin alternative d'un texte écrit pendant la nuit en question. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND'A : Le texte d'origine est déjà un UA à la base, donc c'est cool, j'ai pas grand-chose à changer.

Belle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de son petit ami.

 

Notamment parce qu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé arrogant, prétentieux, plein de suffisance, et surtout, _ennu_ _y_ _eux_.

 

(Il l'était avec elle, en tout cas.)

 

Tout le contraire de Raiponce, en somme.

 

Mais Belle vivait encore dans un endroit où il ne faisait pas bon d'aimer les femmes, et elle n'était sortie avec « le prince » (oui, elle était au courant du surnom que Raiponce lui avait donné), que parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

 

Parce que c'était _dans_ _l'ordre_ _des_ _choses_.

 

Mais, la veille, elle avait _enfin_ révélé la vérité à son père, et il l'avait acceptée, sans faire de commentaires.

 

Quand elle s'était mise à pleurer sur comment et surtout _combien_ _de_ _temps_ elle avait dû se cacher et se mentir à elle-même, ainsi qu'aux autres, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et avait murmuré qu'il était fière d'elle.

 

Ça lui avait donné du courage pour faire ce qu'elle allait faire ce soir.

 

Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'intérêt que Raiponce lui portait, seulement, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas pu le lui dire.

 

Maintenant, elle le pouvait.

 

Maintenant, elle était _libre_.

 

D'ici deux mois, elles seraient toutes deux dans une autre ville, meilleure, loin d'ici, et elles pourraient s'aimer comme elles l'entendaient.

 

Et ceux à qui ça déplaisait pouvaient aller se faire voir.

 

À cet instant, elle expliquait calmement et méthodiquement à son « chéri » pourquoi elle le trouvait insipide, horrible, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et que, ah tient, elle était lesbienne en plus du reste, et qu'il se gourait complètement s'il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ses regards appuyés sur celui qu'on surnommait « le chasseur ».

 

Regards complètement réciproques, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, souriant alors qu'il commençait à rougir.

 

Elle n'était pas la seule à cacher des choses à propos d'elle-même.

 

Puis, elle le laissa en plan, allant retrouver celle qui bientôt serait sa petite amie.

 

Souriante, elle remit la chanson d'Axelle Red en route, se dirigeant vers celle qui avait capturé son cœur il y a longtemps de cela.

 

Elles étaient seules désormais, « le prince » seul était encore là, déjà près à décamper et à surtout rejoindre son (probablement) futur petit-ami, et Raiponce haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Belle lui tendre la main, et en entendant à nouveau la musique résonner dans l'air.

 

« Une danse, My lady ? Lui proposa Belle, et Raiponce eut un sourire douloureux.

 

Belle sentit son cœur se briser en voyant la douleur contenue de la jeune femme.

 

Combien de temps elle aussi avait-elle dû se taire ?

 

Au moins autant que Belle elle-même, si ce n'est plus.

 

\- D'accord, répondit-elle pourtant. »

 

Et elles dansèrent, Belle ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder encore et encore Raiponce avec des yeux remplis d'amour, et, à la fin de la danse, elle finit par enfin l'embrasser.

 

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. »

 

Jamais le sourire de Raiponce n'avait été aussi beau, ni aussi rayonnant.


End file.
